


Three's a Crowd

by Katsuko



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-14
Updated: 2011-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-15 16:08:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/162535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katsuko/pseuds/Katsuko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone said it: two's company, three's a crowd. One-shot set in the "Restless" universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three's a Crowd

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little drabble-type thing to keep my muses happy

Everyone said it: Two is company, three is a crowd.

What the fuck did everyone know, anyway? Just because they were too straight-laced to accept things and people that were different didn't make him or those he loved bad or wrong.

Stupid Honda. He really needed someone's foot up his ass. Jerk wasn't getting anywhere near Shizuka if _he_ had any say in it.... Not that Otogi was much better. Hell, if anyone were to ask him, he would honestly tell them that he'd much prefer Kaiba Seto chasing after his baby sister. Fortunately for him Kaiba was more interested in Malik Ishtar (whom he still managed to get away with calling 'Malik-chan;' the other blond thought it was funny) and it looked as if the younger brother was showing more than a passing interest in Shizuka.

At least Yuugi and Anzu didn't think it too strange. Well... Yuugi had been very confused at first, that was true, but Anzu thought that the Bakuras would be good for him.

"Bakura-san will likely maim anyone who tries to hurt you and Bakura-kun probably treats you like gold," were her exact words.

...nobody would ever believe him if he told them that the roles weren't _quite_ laid out like that. Ryou was fairly... enthusiastic when it came to sex and experimentation. He was constantly suggesting light bondage and trying to get both his lovers to wear leather around the house (the little pervert was _still_ trying to get him to try on those chaps at the fetish store every time they went shopping). Bakura, on the other hand, much preferred quiet nights of slow, unhurried lovemaking and cuddling. The only thing more intense than being handcuffed to the bed and being fucked hard was to be handcuffed to the bed being fucked hard while his gentler lover lie next to him petting his skin and nibbling at his neck.

So, yeah, Jounouchi was firmly of the opinion that people who said three was a crowd could kindly go fuck themselves.


End file.
